


Ucapan Selamat

by revabhipraya



Series: Di dalam Istana Kou [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada satu ucapan selamat yang Hakuei harapkan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Hakuei kembali ke istana dengan rasa bangga yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan kedok rendah hatinya.

Gadis itu telah menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari di dalam _dungeon_ dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan Paimon, dewi berkekuatan angin, sebagai jin pengisi wadah logamnya. Berkat bantuan Judal juga tentunya.

Hakuei kembali bersama Judal ke Kekaisaran Kou. Gadis itu berjalan menuju taman istana, masih bersama Magi berambut hitam yang seketika menghilang saat Hakuei telah tiba di lokasi tujuannya. Kemungkinan besar sih, sang Magi memenuhi panggilan kaisar.

"Selamat, Ane-ue," ucap Hakuryuu saat ia menemui Hakuei di taman. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Hakuei mengulas senyum kecil. "Aku juga tahu kau akan bisa mendapatkannya nanti, Hakuryuu."

"Hm." Hakuryuu berpaling, lalu bergegas meniti langkah keluar dari taman itu.

Selain Hakuryuu, Hakuei dihampiri oleh Kouha, Koumei, Kougyoku, serta enam putri Ren Koutoku yang lainnya. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Hakuei, yang ditanggapi dengan ucapan terima kasih standar olehnya.

Masalahnya, Hakuei bukan menunggu ucapan mereka.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia angkat kipasnya yang sejak tadi ia jinjing, lalu ia perhatikan lamat-lamat. Benda ini wadah logamnya, bukti nyata bahwa ia adalah penakluk _dungeon_. Benda ini adalah bukti nyata bahwa ialah pemilik Paimon, tidak ada lagi.

"Jadi benar kau mendapatkannya?"

Hakuei mendongak, menatap langsung wajah pemilik suara familiar itu.

_Kouen._

"Ya."

Tanpa suara, Kouen duduk di samping Hakuei. "Apa elemen utamanya?"

"Angin."

"Seberapa kuat?"

"Mampu menciptakan topan."

"Begitu." Kouen menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, nyaris tidak tertangkap mata Hakuei jika gadis itu tidak memerhatikan dengan baik.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya hanya diam sambil membalas pandang satu sama lain. Semilir angin menerbangkan serbuk dandelion, membawa salah satunya hinggap di pucuk kepala Hakuei.

Hakuei berdeham pelan.

"Karena kini kau telah memiliki Paimon," Kouen menyingkirkan serbuk putih yang tadi hinggap di kepala Hakuei, "bersediakah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu padaku?"

Gerakan tangan Kouen membuat mata Hakuei spontan mengedip. "Tentu, akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku demi Kekaisaran Kou―demi perdamaian dunia."

"Jika ada orang lain bervisi sama denganku, dan kau, yang memintamu untuk meminjamkan kekuatan kepadanya," Ditatapnya Hakuei dalam-dalam, "apa akan kau pinjamkan?"

Hakuei mengulas senyum tipis. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam kipas Paimon ia geser sehingga telapaknya kini menempel pada punggung tangan kanan Kouen. Diremasnya tangan besar itu dengan lembut.

Kouen tidak bersuara.

"Tidak," jawab Hakuei setelah keheningan yang cukup singkat namun terasa lama bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sepotong tawa terurai dari mulut Hakuei. Pendek, tetapi begitu menenangkan hati Kouen. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu, 'kan?"

"Hm."

Senyum Hakuei semakin melebar. Ditarik kembali tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas pergelangan tangan Kouen, tetapi tidak dibiarkan oleh tangan besar itu. Kini giliran tangannya yang menangkup tangan mungil Hakuei.

"Kau pergi cukup lama."

"Berapa lama tepatnya?"

"Sekitar satu minggu."

Hakuei mengedip. Satu kali. "Benarkah?" Satu kali lagi. "Satu minggu? Selama itu?"

Anggukan Kouen menegaskan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Oh." Sengaja Hakuei mengalihkan pandang. Senyumnya menipis, tidak selebar sebelumnya. "Begitu."

Kouen mempererat genggamannya, dan dalam genggaman itu, Hakuei dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ia tahu tidak sanggup Kouen ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

_Aku rindu._

"Memang terasa lama." Sang gadis kembali buka suara. Ia jatuhkan kembali tatapannya ke iris kemerahan Kouen. Tatapan lelaki itu melembut. Hakuei dapat merasakannya meski kelihatan sama saja. "Ya ... benar-benar terasa lama."

"Apa kau berniat menaklukkan _dungeon_ yang kedua?"

Hakuei tertawa pelan. "Kurasa tidak."

Ia loloskan tangannya dari genggaman Kouen, lalu ia balik meremas tangan besar sang pria. Disampaikannya apa yang hatinya rasakan sejak gadis itu melangkah keluar dari istana demi menaklukkan sebuah dungeon.

_Aku juga rindu._

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kembali Hakuei merajut senyum. "Berniat menaklukkan _dungeon_ kedua?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Besok."

"Oh?" Hakuei tidak menduga jawaban itu. Sama sekali tidak. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya bersamaan dengan kepergianku?"

Kouen mengalihkan pandang, tetapi membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di bawah tangan Hakuei. Gadis itu ingin membaca jawaban sang lelaki, tetapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari tangan dalam genggamannya sehingga Hakuei pun heran.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan kau kembali dengan selamat sebelum aku pergi," tukas Kouen.

Hakuei menahan napas. Kouen tadi berkata _ingin_ , bukan _harus_. Pria itu meng _ingin_ kan keselamatan Hakuei untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak merasa _harus_ memastikan keselamatan Hakuei atas dasar kewajibannya sebagai Pangeran Pertama Kekaisaran Kou.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, pipi Hakuei bersemu merah.

Kouen berdeham pelan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Hakuei sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jatuhkan pandangan kepada dua tangan mereka yang masih bertaut seolah masih berusaha melepas rindu masing-masing pemilik.

Kouen mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, mengunci dagu Hakuei di dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar, lalu mengangkat kepala gadis itu. Setengah dipaksanya Hakuei menatap matanya secara langsung.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Terlalu hening, bahkan suara kecipak air di kolam taman serta semilir angin sepoi-sepoi pun sampai ke telinga keduanya.

"Kau juga." Kouen melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hakuei. "Jaga dirimu."

Selesai. Pria itu menepis tangan Hakuei yang masih menggenggamnya pelan, lalu bangkit dari duduk. Diarahkannya kaki ke perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Hakuei masih terdiam di tempat, mematung. Diingatnya kembali satu hal yang membuatnya _ngotot_ ingin menaklukkan minimal sebuah dungeon. Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang membuatnya bersikeras?

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Ucapan dari orang yang paling ia harapkan telah berhasil ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> EnEi kembalilah berjayaaaa :"""))))) /nak
> 
> Di sini aku ambil latar sebelum Magi, dimana Hakuei baru dapet Paimon setelah menaklukkan dungeon-nya. Kalo di Magi kan, kemunculan pertama Hakuei itu udah dengan Paimon yang ya gusti keren pisan. Mana itu ada sama si Seisyun lagi dududuh ga kuaaat, unyu sangattt~ /RAN
> 
> Oke, skip. Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya! (/.\\)


End file.
